


Swiss Cheese and Hangovers

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic loves Billy, and Billy loves Dominic, and that's just how things are.  Drabble!fic (ten drabbles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swiss Cheese and Hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dominic loves Billy. He considers this a fact of life; like the sky is blue or Swiss cheese tastes funny. It baffles him that people seem to think he ought to be ashamed of loving his best mate, just because Billy happens to be a man. To Dominic, it doesn’t matter whether Billy is a man or a woman, because Dominic would love him just the same. Dominic loves Billy, and Billy loves Dominic, and that is just the Way Things Are. Dominic’s not gay, and neither is Billy, because they don’t need labels to tell them who to love.

\---

Billy loves Dominic. He has since the moment they met, and if Dominic was a woman, he might claim love at first sight. Dominic’s not a woman, which makes the love a little harder to define, but no less evident. Dominic is Billy’s best mate, and it gives Billy a warm, fuzzy feeling inside to know Dominic will be around longer than any girl Billy will ever date. Billy likes women in general, but he loves Dominic in particular, and the rest of the world be damned. Billy loves Dominic, and Dominic loves Billy, and that’s just How Things Happened.

\---

Billy sings in the shower when he thinks no one is listening, and sometimes that is what pulls Dominic from sleep. He loves to lay in bed, naked and hung-over, and listen to the sound of Billy’s voice echoing off the bathroom tiles. Sometimes it is a recognizable song, Coldplay or Frank Sinatra or something even older, and sometimes it’s just notes, soft melodies from Billy’s own head. When Billy rushes out of the shower and drips all over everything in his hurry to write down the melody he has composed, Dominic just smiles. He loves that about Billy, too.

\---

Dominic writes messages on his hands, black ink and scribbles, and Billy swears one day he’s going to give himself ink poisoning. Sometimes they are messages to himself (“1PM TUES”) and sometimes declarations to the world (“TREES”). Dominic once said that he’d cover his entire body in writing if he thought that would make people listen, understand, agree. Billy privately thinks that Dominic’s crusade-by-ink is endearing, and wishes him the best of luck in saving the world. He still laughs, though, when Dominic forgets and smears black on his face, and neck, and shirt. He loves that about Dominic, too.

\---

Billy worries a lot, so much that sometimes he reminds Dominic of Sean, and that drives Dominic bonkers. Billy tries to give him career advice and tell him how to fold his laundry, and sometimes that makes Dominic throw a fit. Sometimes he blows up and tells Billy that he’s not his publicist, or his mother, or his wife. He feels bad afterwards, because he knows that Billy’s just trying to help, and that Billy can’t help looking out for Dominic. When he says, “I’m sorry,” Billy just shrugs, and doesn’t look up until Dominic's pulling him into a kiss.

\---

Sometimes Dominic drives Billy up the wall because he can’t sit still. They could be watching television, or eating dinner, or sitting at the bar, and Dominic will twist and wriggle and kick his feet. It’s annoying in that way that only small, unimportant things can be annoying. Billy tries to ignore it, grits his teeth and manages to only twitch a little when Dominic shimmies a tiny bit to the left, but sometimes it’s just too much. When he finally can’t stand it any more, Billy leans over and fits his lips against Dominic’s, and Dominic goes absolutely still.

\---

Dominic loves just kissing Billy, loves dipping his tongue into the cleft of Billy’s filtrum and tasting the salt tang of sweat gathered there. He loves the needy noises Billy makes when Dominic sucks on the soft bow of his upper lip, and the way he squirms when Dominic nibbles on the lower one. He loves how Billy’s lips are soft and yielding beneath his own, and how they contrast sharply with the scratch of his stubble against Dominic’s chin. Kissing Billy is like completing a jigsaw puzzle – it is comfortable and natural and seems to fall perfectly into place.

\---

Kissing Dominic sometimes feels like kissing a hurricane. It’s something slow and destructive, elusive and hard to predict, and it leaves Billy gasping and breathless. When Billy kisses Dominic, he always feels like a not-quite participant, like it’s Dominic and Dominic’s lips, and Billy’s lips, but not Billy. It makes his head spin just thinking about it, so he tries not to think about it, and just kisses, or gets kissed. It never gets old, or banal, or even familiar. He loves that, loves that Dominic is always new and fresh and exciting. He’ll never tire of this, of Dominic.

\---

What Dominic loves most of all is making love to Billy. It’s not having sex, or fucking, or banging, or shagging. That’s what he does with women and people who aren’t his best mate. With Billy, it’s always making love, it’s always something more intimate and infinitely more pleasurable. Sometimes it’s soft touches and passionate kisses, weak knees and aching hearts, and “Don’t, don’t stop.” Or other times it’s rough hands and sharp teeth, soft cries and hard cocks, and “Please, please, I need, now, faster, harder.” But it no matter what, in the end it’s always “I love you.”

\---

What Billy loves most are the post-coital moments, heartbeats of silence and heavy breathing. Everything smells like sweat and sex, and his limbs are sleepy-heavy, and Dominic is above him or below him, around and inside of him. Those, he thinks, are the best moments of all; those are the moments when he feels like the world is perfect and indestructible. Those are the moments when he forgives Dominic for breaking the soup bowl, or forgetting to call, or starting a row. And when Dominic finally opens his eyes and smiles sleepily, that’s when Billy remembers why he loves him.

_end._  



End file.
